1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the technical field of cable-based steering devices in which a steering wheel and a steering gear mechanism are connected using actuation cables, such as Bowden cables.
2. Description of Related Art
In a related cable-based steering device, a steering wheel and a steering gear mechanism are connected using two actuation cables in which a cable extends through a sheath. In the related cable-based steering device, a tension adjustment mechanism adjusts the tensions of the cables while the steering wheel and the steering gear mechanism are in the neutral state, i.e., the steering wheel and the steering gear mechanism are centered. Tension adjustment of the cables is provided by separate adjustment nuts at each of the junctions between the sheaths and a pulley casing. The pulley casing houses a pulley to which is connected first ends of each of the two cables.
The related cable-based steering device suffers from a number of disadvantages including that, in setting the tension of the cables, each of the two adjustment nuts needs to be separately adjusted while the steering gear mechanism and the steering wheel are both in the neutral state. This is a cumbersome operation that requires a large number of steps.